


Shot Down in Flames

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Fantastic Four, Johnny Storm - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Deep Throating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fire, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pool Sex, Power Struggle, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Tongue Bath, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will her latest endeavor put her in the burn ward??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Down in Flames

You lie awake in the dark. You'd left the front door unlocked and now wonder how you could have expected less.

Johnny sets the curtains on fire on his way through your bedroom window. Luckily, you planned for this scenario. You pick up one of three fire extinguishers sitting on the floor near the bed, pull the pin, and put out the fire.

"Oops! Sorry!" he says insincerely and shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah," you reply in an exaggerated manner. "You'll be getting a bill for those," you tell him, only half joking.

You turn on the bedside lamp, providing a warm glow. You can't help but be annoyed by his arrogance; his outlandish bravado. It's not unwarranted, however. One look at him in his ultra-form fitting uniform with that sculpted face, glowing blue eyes.... _"What was I irritated about?_ " you ask yourself.

He approaches you with overconfidence and reaches for you. "Whoa, hold on, cowboy," you say. "We've gotta go over a few things first! You're not putting me in the burn ward!"

His reaction is strong. You can tell he's used to getting his way. A devilish smile develops as you ponder this. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," you promise with a slick veneer. "But we're setting ground rules. How well can you control that flame thing?"

"Oh, I've got a really good handle on that!" he answers confidently.

"My drapes beg to differ," you mutter with an eyeroll.

"Really, I do," he stresses, trying to convince you, worried he's risking his chance to sleep with you. "I'll be extra careful when I'm touching you. I don't want to hurt you."

With reservations, you glance at your supplies for the evening. In addition to the fire extinguishers are a tub of aloe salve and wet towels. The danger of the endeavor turns you on.

"Get undressed," you order while removing your silk robe; your only attire. Johnny looks at your naked curves and hurriedly removes his uniform.

You approach decisively. He smells of a campfire and it's pleasing. "Is it safe to touch you?" you ask. He simply nods. You proceed to run your fingers over his chest hair. "How do you manage to still have body hair when you-? Never mind," you say, shaking your head, adding, "You WILL ask permission before doing anything."

Johnny's jaw drops. He's definitely not used to this kind of treatment. It makes him uncomfortable. "Why?" he asks incredulously.

"Because I said so," you tell him, dropping to your knees and taking his cock in your hand. Spitting on it, stroking it, licking it, you bring it to full hardness while he moans softly. Striving to turn the moans into shouts and gasps, you blow him like a champ, taking his fullness inside and working your throat around him. It has the desired effect. He stops breathing for a bit. Then the gasps come. Then the shouts. His flesh is hotter than normal, but not hot enough to burn. It's a huge turn-on.

He puts his hands on the back of your head. You pull back, swat his arms away and stand to face him. "Did I tell you you could do that?" you ask him.

By the expression on his face, he seems very confused and even more frustrated. "Wha?" he inquires.

"I said, 'Did I tell you you could do that?', did I stutter?" you spew with venom in your voice. His eyes grow like saucers. "You will ask my permission before you do anything, get it?"

You suddenly feel the temperature rise in the room. You conclude it must be a response to him feeling threatened. You change tactics. "Do you like the way I suck your cock?" you ask with velvety tones. You watch his demeanor change instantly and the temperature drop.

He smiles, nods, and raises his eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? That trick you were doing with your throat? Damn!!"

You trace the outline of his jaw and whisper, "Would you like to feel it again?"

He nods vigorously and answers, "Fuck yeah!"

Your voice returns to normal."Then do what I say."

Johnny thinks about it for a brief moment and and says with a smirk, "Okay. Can I grab your hair while you blow me?"

"Later," you respond. He pouts like a child. "Right now, I want you to get on the bed and lie flat on your back."

He complies but you can tell he's out of his element. You want to restrain him but anything you might try would be a moot point. He could burn or melt through any material. Which leaves you with the lone option of making him want to stay put. "Here's the deal," you explain, "I will suck your dick til your forehead caves in, but first, you have to lie back and do everything I say. Deal?"

He looks up at you and feels his forehead, pretending to think, but you know he's only stalling for time, trying to find a way around your demands.

"I won't proceed with anything other than your agreement to my terms, and my terms are inflexible." Based on his facial expression you deduct you've got him right where you want him.

\--------------------------------------------------

Johnny Storm is naked and sprawled across your bed with a sly smile on his lips. You straddle him and slowly rub your nakedness against his. Your fingers move over his temperate skin and you wonder how it can be so incredibly erotic. The heat coming from your sex is nothing compared to the heat of his abdomen between your legs.

He is obediently lying still but becoming increasingly restless. His hands clench and release. He wiggles a bit and shifts beneath you. You feel his cock brush against your asscheeks. His submissiveness is quickly reaching its end. You’re honestly surprised it’s lasted as long as it has. He’s laid still for a full ten minutes while you've caressed his entire body and given him a tongue bath. He even stayed in position while you went all the way to the kitchen to retrieve another water bottle.

_"Being with this man is dehydrating!”_ you mentally note. You simultaneously notice perspiration beading all over your body and the temperature increase in the room yet again.

You look down at Johnny and immediately acknowledge that your time on top has reached its end. You swear you see flames in his eyes. “Damn the torpedoes, woman!” he shouts, puts his hands around your waist and hoists you airborne.

You find yourself on your back lying on the floor looking up at him standing above you. “What the fuck just happened??”

It played out so incredibly fast. The sizzling sound. The bright flash. The heat.

"You sonofabitch!" you scream. "You did the ‘flame on’ thing to me, didn’t you??"

Instead of an apologetic, sheepish grin, you are met with a cocky smile. “Why, yes. I did. It didn't hurt at all now, did it?”

You quickly inspect your body. Your waist feels slightly sore, but it’s nothing you can’t handle.

"I told you I have control over it," he brags.

You make a decision right then and there. It’s best to just let Johnny be Johnny and enjoy the ride.

"So you did," you answer.

"I believe you owe me something…" he says playfully but his look is all business.

You acquiesce and even offer an uncharacteristic eyelash flutter. "Yes, I guess I do," you respond demurely.

"Get up on your knees for me," he demands. You swear you see fire in his eyes again. You comply and shift uncomfortably as your knees brush the carpet. He notes this and says, "A little carpet burn never hurt anybody," with a smart-ass grin and slides his dick into your mouth. "How ‘bout a little bit more of that action from before?" he asks.

He feels hot against your mouth as you run your tongue across the underside of his cock and suck gently. “Harder,” he instructs and places his hands on your head. You inhale deeply and audibly and hold your breath, as if going underwater, and impale your throat on him.

"Fuuuuuuck!" he growls as you work you muscles around him. He weaves his fingers in your hair, grips your head firmly and rocks his hips to his own torturously slow rhythm. "Ohhh, baby! Keep doing that…..thing," he rasps. You continue to work your throat muscles for all they’re worth. His pace increases.

Scenarios start running through your mind of what will happen when he comes. _"What if his ‘flame on’ gets tripped when he has an orgasm?”_ you wonder, imagining trying to explain third degree burns in your mouth and esophagus! _"Well, doc, uhhh, I was practicing my dragon act and…."_ The idea scares you and you reason it should make you run for the hills. Instead, the danger of playing with fire greatly arouses you.

Johnny interrupts your thoughts by pulling out of you with a grunt. He ushers you into a standing position and guides you to the bed. Without pretense, he lies back with fingers laced behind his head. “Ride me, sweetheart,” he directs with a smirk.

_"Is he seriously this narcissistic?"_ You debate flat-out refusing, just to snap him out of it, but decide the ultimate goal is worth the temporary sacrifice and climb on board.

You reach down, take him in your hand and slide the tip back and forth along your folds, teasing him, until he suddenly jerks his hips upward and slides inside your wetness. Your eyes squeeze shut and you gasp loudly at the force and the full, hot sensation. His steamy hands clamp onto your hips. It hurts a little from the earlier incident but not enough to distract you from what you’re currently experiencing. Only an act of God could.

You start to move atop him and look down at his smug expression as he moves you at a pace that suits him, lifting you and with his strong hands and pulling you back down sharply. You fall into a rhythm and his hands return to lacing behind his head. He lets you do 100% of the work.

The room is silent save the sounds of rustling sheets and labored breathing. You glide your fingertips over the ripples and ridges of his torso as you ride him. Your hands come to rest on his chest and you lean into him to gain leverage.

Looking down at Johnny’s impeccable form and provocative expression makes you needy. You increase your pace and feel your orgasm begin to build. Prolonged moans flow from somewhere deep within you. Your eyelids flicker and close. Your head slumps backward. Your lips part and allow your cries to echo throughout the otherwise static space.

His hands return to your body. You feel them move down your back and slide across your ass. A finger presses firmly on your back door. “Knock knock, can I come in?” Johnny implores with his eyes as much as with his words. His hooded eyes and deep, raspy voice belie his heightened level of arousal.

You lower your head and smile a twisted, evil grin. “Yes, please,” you whine, desperate for release.

He quickly moves his hands to your waist and lifts you away from him. His cock slides out of you and you start to protest until he drapes you over his shoulder, stands and carries you out of the room, down the stairs and through your patio doors.

"I have plans for you, baby," he growls just before he tosses you into your pool

_What the fuck??? Johnny, you asshole!_

\----------------------------------------------------

You break the surface of the water spewing obscenities at Johnny. However, he can’t hear you because he’s jumped into the pool right behind you.

You shake your head and wipe your eyes while kicking your legs to stay afloat in the twelve-foot deep end of your heated, lit, in-ground pool. You open your eyes just in time to see Johnny burst from under the water and fling his head backward, tossing an arc of droplets into the air.

"What the fuck?" you scream and splash a huge wave his way. He reacts by shooting a small fireball into it, instantly turning it into a ball of steam. "You’re a fuckin’ asshole, Johnny!"

"Oh, c’mon, babe! Your problem is that you’re repressed. Embrace the moment!" he responds playfully.

You try to stay angry but he makes it impossible. He bobs toward you with just his head visible, his trademarked smirk and raised eyebrow directed your way. He reminds you of a great white shark on the hunt, dorsal fin exposed and creeping closer.

You feel yourself melt inside and out as he reaches you and presses every part of his body against you that he possibly can.

You’d almost forgotten that both of you are completely naked. His cock is still rock hard and rubbing against your inner thigh as your legs entwine.

He places a hand aside your face and kisses you passionately. You lose your breath at the feel of his lips and tongue pressing against yours, probing the depths of your mouth.

"Relax, baby," he coaxes against your lips. "Let go…."

The sensation of his fingers sliding inside you takes you by surprise. You gasp and your body jolts. With his free arm he grips you and pulls you tight against his chest.

The feel of the water against your skin and the buoyancy it creates is erotic and sensual. Your hand finds its way between his legs and grips him firmly. His lips slide to your cheek and he growls against you as you stroke him.

Two sets of legs are in continual motion immersed in the water as you pleasure each other. The added friction is almost too much for you to bear. Your primal moans and shout return as he explores the depths of your pussy.

His fingers seem to be getting hotter. At first, you think it’s your imagination, but he places his lips to your ear and whispers, “Tell me if it gets too hot.”

The temperature inside you gradually increases. _"He wasn’t lying about his control after all!”_ You can feel his cock getting warmer in your hand as well as you continue to stroke him determinedly.

It’s all too much. The carnal feelings Johnny is eliciting begin to overwhelm you and your legs give out. Staying afloat becomes increasingly difficult and you collectively agree to move to more shallow waters.

Rejoining against the wall of the pool, the water level waist deep, you take a good look at him and realize there is steam flowing from him.

"Oh, my God," you whisper in amazement. _"How the hell can one man be so damned sexy?_ ” you think with your last functioning brain cell.

Taking advantage of your temporary distraction, Johnny turns you so you’re facing away from him and bends you over the edge of the pool. You prop your upper body on the paved walkway as he positions himself behind you.

He leans over your shoulder and whispers in your ear, “I believe you invited me in.”

In this moment, everything clicks into place. _"The pool. Oh, my God. He brought me to the pool so he won’t hurt me if his ‘flame on’ gets out of hand!"_

You suddenly have a whole new opinion of Johnny. _“He may be a narcissist, but he’s considerate, too, even if he doesn’t like to show it.”_

You want to give him all of you. You raise you ass and rub against him beneath the surface, producing a gentle splash. “Yes, I did,” you respond, craning your neck back so your lips meet his ear. “C’mon in, Johnny.”

He hesitates for only a moment to overcome his astonishment. He lifts away from you to stand up straight. Spreading your ass cheeks with his sizzling hands, he places the tip of his cock against your opening.

Your torso is pressed against the pavement. You prepare by bracing yourself with your forearms and elbows. You turn your head and place your cheek on the cement as you feel him start to push into your ass ever so gradually.

"Ohhh!" you shout and squirm a bit.

He doesn’t withdraw but stops in response. “Are you okay?”

You take a deep breath and sigh, focused on relaxing your entire body. “Yes. I’m fine. Thank you. Now fuck me hard!!”

He chortles and pulls you further apart with his fingertips. It feels so strange underwater. You shift onto your tiptoes just in time to meet his first deep thrust inside your ass.

Fulfilling your request, he gives you no time to adjust. He dives right in and fucks you hard, sliding his cock in and out, producing lapping waves that flow like a tide up and along your back, creating a tingling ebb and flow.

"Oh, God!" you blurt among animalistic groans that relay both the pain and pleasure you feel.

You become aware of Johnny’s noises behind you and note their similarity to yours. “Oh, babe! You feel so good!” he says through gritting teeth.

The walkway is grinding against your face along with his rhythm as you press into its surface.

You clit is swollen and painful and aching to be touched. You shift your balance and begin to slide your hand into to water. It’s quickly halted when Johnny grabs your wrist and places it back on the side of the pool.

"Oh, no you don’t!" he demands, places both hands on your wrists and leans forward, effectively pinning you to the side of the pool. "That’s really hot, but I want to be the one…."

You moan but acquiesce. “Okay….”

His new angle, more over than behind you, causes him to probe deeper. The splashing becomes more intense and you can feel him quickly becoming harder and hotter.

He releases one wrist, slides his hand around you, finds your clit and rubs it with the length of his finger.

You jump and shout loudly as you feel your orgasm begin to crest immediately. His finger, his cock, his body is so fucking hot, literally! So much steam envelops your bodies that you can barely see in front of you. You hear the water fizzle and crackle.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! Johnny! Oh, my God!"

His breathing is erratic and shallow. “Come with me, baby!” he directs while he massages your clit and releases into your ass with an extended moan of satisfaction.

Your climax is so powerful it steals your breath. Wave after wave, not only from your orgasm but from the pool as well, flows through and over you.

———————————————-  
Wrapped in your long terry cloth robe you walk across your bedroom floor, towel in hand, rubbing your hair dry.

Johnny approaches you wearing a matching towel wrapped around his sinful hips and nothing else. He hands you a bottle of water. “You sure you’re okay, babe?” he asks as you accept the beverage and take a long drink.

"I’m good. No worries, hot stuff," you tease and wag your eyebrows.

You lean forward and wrap your hair in the towel as he gathers his clothing and puts on his uniform. By the time you lift your head Johnny is fully clad and halfway to the window.

He turns and flashes that devastating smile. “Thanks, babe. It was fantastic!”

With that, he steps to the window. “Flame on!” In a burst of fire he’s gone, streaking through the sky.

You run to your bedside and grab one of the remaining fire extinguishers. Pulling the pin, you repeat your actions from his arrival and snuff out the curtains that he set ablaze, again. It’s a sort of deja vu. This time, however, the curtains have been reduced to ash.

You shake your head, smile and mutter to yourself, “Johnny, you fucking asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my co-author and inspiration, MsJarvis!


End file.
